Exit Wounds
by Lydia.Chanta
Summary: Camille is a Doctor , unexpectedly finds herself in a van with a guy called Matty Healy ,whose Friend, George Daniel is bleeding out back at their apartment - But Camille has seen and heard too much for them to simply let her go...
1. Midnight ,Car Lights

Camille quickly escaped from the Hospital building whilst she could, before another patient acquired her. Being a doctor at such a young age was very demanding; she was constantly being pushed to the end of her tether which lead to the downfall of her wellbeing - stress. Which in turn resulted In her smoking, and quite ironically so too. As a doctor Camille constantly told off her patients for smoking and yet as soon as she picked up the dirty habit she became to understand why it was so appealing. It was a release, a way of numbing out the stresses of her busy life.

Camille scurried into the nook of where the two wings of the hospital joined - where she was sure nobody could see her. She fished in her jacket pocket, finding a lighter and a box of Marlboro lights. As she lit one she found herself leaning into the brick wall behind her, and then came then numbing sensation that she craved after. Suddenly the prospect of going back to work and sorting out all her paperwork didn't seem so daunting although she knew that later, it would become tiresome again.

As Camille was about to lose herself in thought she heard Tyres screeching, conflicting with the Tarmac. It couldn't be an ambulance she thought, inhaling her cigarette, as they were located on the opposite side of this building. Curiosity got the better of her and she poked her head out of the little gap she often sought refuge in. There was a white van parked rather manically; one half of the pavement, the other still in the road. A young man dressed in black head to toe jumped out of the van and frantically began to look around.

Camille took a few steps towards him and waved coyly to get his attention "Excuse me sir can I help you?"

The guy took a few steps towards her. Camille could see the dark shadow of stubble on his face

"My friend er he's been stabbed and he's bleeding out back home" the man began to run his fingers through his hair "You're a doctor right, you can help him?"

"You should have called an ambulance" Camille hesitated before deciding. "Ok I will help you, Just let me grab some kit first and I will meet you here" Camille ran back into the hospital, and grabbed an emergency kitbag. She ran into the stockroom and threw things into her bag that she thought she might need that wasn't already in the bag ; An IV line ,Saline -to replace blood the casualty might have already lost , Morphine -To ease the pain and a needle and sterile thread - To sow the patient back up should all go according to plan. Camille ran to the nurses desk ,Briefly explaining to them where she was going before returning back outside ,to see the van parked neatly against the pavement ,the man inside looking more pale as time went on.

Camille jumped into the passenger seat. "Let's go" She got out her clipboard "So your name is?"

"Matty" said the man who was driving the van rather fast, weaving in and out of traffic manically.

"Okay, Matty I'm Camille Hillford - That's Doctor Hillford and your friend is called?

"George Daniel"

Camille wrote the name down

"I have to ask some questions so I can get an image of how bad the situation is- is that okay Matty?"

Matty Nodded.

"How old is he?"

"24"

"Would you say he's healthy, Unhealthy or average?"

"Average"

"Okay, so how long ago was he stabbed and what with"

Matty's grip tightened around the steering wheel, His knuckles became white

"Erm About twenty minutes ago and to be honest with you Doctor I don't know. He just turns up, Blood dripping everywhere and faints"

Camille also noted this down

"So he banged his head?"

"Yes"

Camille assessed her notes and prepared herself for what lay ahead, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

The Van stopped.

"This is it" Matty Stated, The Pair of them jumped out the van. They entered a newly painted apartment block before getting into the tin lift. They both exited the lift. Camille followed Matty's lead, lugging the heavy kit bag behind her. They soon entered a white, spacious apartment. It looked beautiful but the stale smell of alcohol ruined its aurora. In the middle of the open plan kitchen/ Living room lay another young man, Surrounded by two others. The casualty had Blonde hair, Shaven short at the sides that was currently sticking to his forehead with perspiration and was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a white tank top, which was now mostly crimson with blood.

Camille opened her emergency kit and put on a pair of Gloves. "Hello sweetie, I'm doctor Hillford, can you show me where you've been stabbed?" Camille asked

"It fucking hurts" the man said as he pointed to his lower abdomen. Camille pulled back his shirt to reveal a deep gash still oozing blood at a steady pace. She needed to stop the bleeding fast.

"Ok I'm going to give you some morphine for that George" Camille got the pain relief and the saline sorted. "Matty hold this up high please" She Handed him the Saline ,Then proceeded to place a IV line into the crease of George's elbow, She then measured out 10ml of morphine into a syringe "Sharp scratch in your lower arm" She pushed the needle into the said place.

George's eyes were rimmed red. He would go into shock soon. "Can you two get me some towels and hot water please quickly" Camille gestured to the other two men who were standing around, eagerly watching.

Camille stopped the wound from bleeding and then began to sow George up. She could feel his body become less tense as the Morphine began to kick in. Camille bandaged him up, and called on the help of the other two boys to help her get him on the sofa.

Once George was on the sofa, She began to check his head due to his previous collapse, But she couldn't feel any sort of abnormality.

"George will survive, But we need to get him to hospital to check him out thoroughly" Camille looked up at the boys. She knew that look. That was the look of relief. "I'll call for an ambulance to pick him up"

All four of the boys shouted at once, in disagreement. "You cannot flipping do that!'' Matty Exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"Listen we just can't go okay" Matty sighed

"George needs monitoring, he needs proper care" Camille protested

"Well then you're going to have to stay here" Demanded Matty, Shrugging.

Camille looked towards the door she came through but she could no longer see it, as in its place stood the two other boys, blocking her escape.


	2. Polemic In The Way He Talks

''Listen Boys'' Camille pleaded, ''whatever trouble you're in I can help you, but understand I cannot stay here and you cannot contain me here, I have other patients with more serious injuries to tend to''

''You need to stay with George in case he'' Matty waved his hand over to George's direction ''He you know, Gets worse'' A expression of hesitance invaded Matty's face

Camille's Pager began to beep manically – She was needed at the hospital. ''Matty that is my pager, they need me back that the hospital'' She turned her Pager off and glanced over at George whose colour began to drain from his face.

''Let her go Matty, I'm fine'' George wheezed

''no you're not mate you're pale as'' Matty said, kneeling beside George, opposite Camille. ''Listen Doctor Hillford, I need to know he is going to be alright, I've known him for ages and my mind could not fathom losing him'' Matty reached out his arm and placed it on Camille's shoulder ,His brown eyes , glistened with tears found Camille's eyes , olive green and wild with concern. Matty's eyes began to bore holes into her eye sockets. Camille caved in ,after all she was very dedicated to her job and could not leave a patient in this state ''I understand your concern Matty, and I will stay until I am a hundred percent sure that George is stable and will be able to make a full recovery''

Matty exhaled, nodding, still keeping his eye contact with Camille. Camille broke this eye contact and allowed her eyes to wonder around the apartment she was in. Drugs, Alcohol and empty takeaway containers littered the countertop, the coffee table and even invaded some of the floor. That explained where the stale stench of Alcohol was creeping up into her nostrils from.

''Right then'' Camille got off her knees and walked towards the other two boys. ''Doctor Hillford'' she announced, reaching out her hand.

''Ross'' said the young man with the beard, his calloused hand reaching out to shake Camille's.

''Adam'' said the other young man, also reaching out to shake Camille's hand. Camille smiled although it was wiped off her face hastily by Matty's deep gasp

''HE'S BLEEDING'' Matty screamed, ''LOADS'' putting his hands up to show Camille , which were sticky with George's warm blood.


	3. It's a no brain

\- sorry I haven't updated in a while i've been busy with exams and coursework! I've finished now so I can resume writing long chapters wither once weekly or once a fortnight for now this is a filler chapter- Enjoy!-

Camille tied back her curly brown hair.

''George'' she shook his shoulders as George began to slip in and out of consciousness

''George you've lost a lot of blood'' She inserted another Saline line ''I'm going to have to sow it back up otherwise he can lose too much blood'' Camille looked around to be consolidated by three pale faces and three pairs of hopeful eyes.

''Just do what you need to'' Adam said

Camille reached for her kit bag, and put on a pair of latex gloves. She then injected George with anaesthetic around where his wound was, which deeply penetrated into his mid torso. It was evidently made with a knife, a long one at that. Camille got out a needle and thread and wiped George's warm blood away from the wound. She began to sew him up, reaching inside of him to close the wound whilst the amount of blood and the size of the wound alike began to decrease in size. 'I've finished'' Camille announced ''we should move him onto a bed so he can rest, it will take a while for him to come to'' the boys got up and went to get the room ready.

''What happened?'' Camille asked, her olive eyes wide with concern

''He turns up here, covered in blood and faints like I told you'' Matty states

''And you didn't call an ambulance because?''

''Because I don't know what happened I told you this''

Camille had a chance to take in the apartment properly; she was sat on a brown leather couch, occupied by a unconscious George. Camille got up to open the curtains and the windows, the smell of fresh air instantly overtaking the stale smell in the room. She got a black bag and threw away the majority of the litter which lay askew in the open plan living room/kitchen combination.

''You don't have to do that'' Matty objected, now in front of Camille whilst holding her right wrist with his left hand. Her wrist was miniscule in comparison with his hand. Camille looked up to Matty's face. He had blood and tears smeared across his face.

''Matty, if you don't want to call an ambulance , you don't want people finding George's blood everywhere , especially on your face''

Matty's eyes spoke volumes to Camille , both of their olive eyes interlocked with eachother. Matty released his gentle grip from Camille. ''I understand'' He spoke , his voice coming out in nothing but a hoarse whisper. ''I understand''


	4. How can I relate?

Camille tied her curly honey brown hair back, and sat down on the brown leather couch which was newly cleansed. She looked over to her left , Adam and Ross were still near the door , but sitting by the newly found dining table. Camille felt the sofa sink in. She looked over to her right, Matty. Matty now had a clean face , to match the clean apartment , and a clean attitude Camille hoped.

''Matty, please tell me why George is wounded. Patient doctor confidentiality-''

Camille stopped talking and turned to her left again, just as Adam and Ross stood up.

''They're back'' Ross stated , pulling a gun from his back pocket and cocking it in unison with Adam

''Who is back and why do you have guns?'' Camille asked ,her olive eyes now wide with terror and glistened with tears.

Matty and Camille both stood up.

Camille turned around , looking for answers in Matty' eyes. ''Please , say something''

''I am so sorry for what is about to happen ,Camille'' Matty said ''You need to go into the bedroom where George is''

The white wooden front door burst off its hinges, and three butch men, covered in tattoos burst into the apartment. Adam and Ross raised their guns. Camille let out a scream just as she was scooped up from the floor underneath her. Matty had picked her up, and was now running with her shock stricken body in his arms ,into Georges bedroom.

''Stay here'' Matty ordered.

Camille came to her senses as she established her surroundings. A large white room. A Double bed with white sheets and a unconscious George laying on it. A White built in wardrobe. A glass panel, which was in front of a balcony. A Place where she could escape. Camille made her way to the Balcony doors where she heard a gunshot. And another. and more. With each one Camille found herself on the floor ,curled up in a ball whilst covering her ears. Warm tears trickled down her face. This isn't how she wanted to die. She opened the balcony doors ,all the while her hands shook whilst tears continued to fall down her face. She looked down the balcony. There was no way she would survive the fall. Camille heard another gunshot and jumped.

Camille began to hear footsteps, coming closer and closer to the room she was cowering in. Camille ran over to the wardrobe and hid in it. Whilst tears still escaped her eyes. She placed her trembling hands over her mouth, as it threatened to let out a scream that would ensure that the men with guns would find her.

Camille heard the door open. Footsteps grew nearer to her. She heard the sound of shoes conflicting with the metal balcony. She heard the glass door being shut. Camille closed her eyes. The footsteps were fast approaching her hiding space. She felt a presence in front of her. Somebody was in front of the wardrobe. From inside she could see the handle being turned. Camille let out a whimper. The door burst open, allowing bright daylight to flood into the wardrobe. Camille covered her eyes as the light was blinding - she was sure that she would never see the light again. She looked up to see a blood spattered man ,with curly hair who held out a hand ,offering to help her up. Matty.

''Its over, you're safe now come here'' Matty said , comforting her.

Camille stood up and let the tears fall, willingly this time. Matty pulled her shaking body close to his. He enveloped her in his warm embrace. Matty rested his chin on her head as Camille sobbed into his shoulder. 'What was that?'' she hiccuped.

Matty stayed silent

''I said, what was that'' Camille shouted her voice stronger ,attempting to push Matty away with both of her arms, yet she had no strength in her body, so her attempt was futile.'' I heard gunshots'' She screamed. ''Why can't I leave ,why did I have to witness that'' Camille began to pace around the room whilst running her fingers through her hair, which allowed some of it to come out of the ponytail she hastily put it in. A few strands of her honey brown hair fell and framed her face. Matty walked towards her, Putting his hands on either side of her arms so immobilize her. ''Camille pleae calm down, I'll explain everything to you , please just calm down'' Matty spoke, his voice just about a gentle whisper. Camille looked up, and Matty looked down at her tear-stained face. Matty removed his hand from Camille's arm and instead gently clasped a strand of her hair that was loose from her ponytail and began to twirl it with his fingers. ''Do you trust me?'' Matty asked ,his brown eyes meeting with Camille's olive eyes again.


	5. Heart made of stone

Camille pushed Matty's hand away from her face and stood back a few steps , creating a small distance between them ''Not particularly, but tell me'' she confirmed

Matty sighed ''We are in trouble , George got hurt because he went to their warehouse''

''Their warehouse'' asked Camille , eyes wide.

''Yes''

''Warehouse for what''

''They are drug dealers, on a massive scale Camille, they have an industrial sized warehouse to store their stock''

''Why would George be there?''

''Camille, this is why I said you cannot leave and for that I am so sorry. I will protect you''

''Why did George go there?'' Camille asked, ignoring the previous statement which quite frankly worried her.

Camille could hear her heart begin to race. The sound of it beating began to become louder than her own thoughts.

Camille raised her voice ''Matty''

''Okay'' he replied. '' I used to be an addict'' Matty confessed, looking straight into Camille's eyes.

''And I was feeling low and one of their men offered me something, George wasn't happy and went to their warehouse to Burn their stock.''

''Oh'' Camille said , shocked at the story. It had taken a lot for Matty to confess to his actions ,his weakness and he felt relieved for doing it

''Matty'' Camille said looking into his eyes once more ''That must have taken a lot of confidence to say, thank-you for telling me''

''Aren't you going to mention the balls it took to go and try to stop an international drug cartel?'' a slow husky voice said.

''George'' Matty exclaimed ''Mate, I thought you were done for''

''It's going to take a lot more than a knife to get rid of me and a lot more than a bit of petrol to get rid of them'' George joked

''Mate just leave it please'' Matty pleaded

''George how do you feel?'' Camille asked

''Holy shit who is this? She' s pretty'' George slurred

''it's the meds, they mess you about'' Camille laughed all the while Matty watched her , admiring the way her face glowed when she laughed.

''Noooooo'' George protested ''I feel fine''

''I bet the other boy's aren't George, Tony and his men came around, kicked the shit out of the place''

''Shit is everybody fine?'' George asked

''Yeah, would you believe we cleaned the place just before they come in and trash it?''

''They need to be stopped. Matty helps me up'' Matty walked over to the left side of the bed and held his hand out to George who attempted to get up.

''Fuck'' George groaned

''I think the meds have worn off; I'll go and get you some more.''

Camille walked into the living room/ kitchen and saw Adam and Ross watching TV.

''Matty said they trashed the place? It doesn't look like it has changed''

''He is so melodramatic'' Adam laughed

''They kicked the door in and had some words with us basically'' Ross said

''You've got a laceration above your eyebrow , and Adam your knuckles are all bloody, and , and I heard gunshots''

''They shot Kitchen cupboard the pricks, what kind of point is that supposed to make? Come near our shit and we'll shoot your cupboards?'' Adam sarcastically questioned.

Camille exhaled in relief , it wasn't as bad as she thought.


End file.
